Voice and Wolf
by DRAGON BALL HUNT3R
Summary: It's 1960, and a traveling Negotiator, Kraft Lawrence has just been smitten by a Wolf Deity he will soon meet, and she promises to help in his journey all across the world for no particular reason. But in this normal world, there may be forces unseen to the naked eye. See how the two conquer this evil and see how the story progresses on a darker note than usual. /For Mature Readers
1. Chapter 1

_**Journey I.**_

_**Reunited: An unrealized friendship.**_

"A German are you not? Ha! Kraft was it? Name's Lui! Lui Pizazo! I'm from Italy though I did move here to New York with my family during that awful time..." An elderly man who was about in his late 40's. This man was indeed Italian, and he boasted it proudly with his combed back slick hair and goatee. "But as you see my accent is thick, but my English is oh so fine. So what takes you here to my lovely restaurant ehh Lawrence?"

"Well you see, I'm quite popular with some influential figures here in New York since I stop by so very often. So I had a contact of mine come here in advice for delicious food, and perhaps the use of a silver tongue such as mine." Lawrence said with a wisecrack, bringing an amusing hum from the Italian.

"So? Is this in his best interest? Or mine?" The elderly leaned over the brown table they were sitting at near the window of the end of the restaurant as fancy BMW's and Chrysler's drove by, kicking up white smoke onto the icy ground outside as it snowed.

"Both you could say, as you can see, Winter has just started up and he had in mind of perhaps... Hmm... Well lets say it's in everyone's best interests if maybe you take an interest in hot foods such as soup and stew. Maybe even drop the price on them for good reason." Lawrence gave his advice.

"Ha Ha! You're quick to give opinion, though tell me, is this your own opinion? Or are you planting stolen seeds?" The man raised his brow.

"My own, if you must ask." Lawrence felt a bit uneasy, as this man had already suspicion in his voice.

"So, if this is truly your own, then do go on... Negotiator."

"*Clears throat* It's winter, and I've seen tons of lonesome looking people outside, looking in need of a meal, or a hot one at that. If you maybe advertised that the poor were more than welcome to a free bowl, than you could take that approach and hope that it gives your shop here some widely accepted influence, and maybe even drag in some families. And you know better than I that they'll cash out during the holidays. OR go the simple route, and just... Lower prices on all the stews, and do get word out a bit for your business." Lawrence felt his impression lasted on the man, and the owner was deep in thought he could tell.

"So If I do what you say I should do, what do you get in return Mr ?"

"Please no need of the pleasantries! Just call me Lawrence. And what do I get? Well my employer will hear the news, and I'll get a massive wage, you see, he has to pay rent for this entire district. A wealthy man who serves under the Mayor! So he found it in his best interest to see if he could at least make some good profit from a shop, so I decided to come to this wee little restaurateur here in high hopes of getting a substantial amount of profit. And if my idea does work out with this restaurant, then that's when he'll pay me. So a month's wait on this pay is worth it for sure."

"Hmm... I'll try it! You'd have to come by to see my progress now won't you?" The man stood up to shake Lawrence's hand.

"Of course Lui, that's all part of my job. But I am going to have to head out of town though for a week. I've promised to meet up with an old partner of mine out into the country from here. So you won't be seeing me until then." Lawrence shook his hand, and he made his way to the door, but he was greeted by another question.

"Now don't tell me... Would this partner of yours happen to be a woman now?" The Lui squealed as he patted hard onto Lawrence's back. "Go on buddy! You can tell me about it! I can see the fire burning in your young eyes! You're looking to feel embraced I can tell!"  


"W-WHAT! How did you know! It's like you're a freaking mind reader!" Lawrence could not lie, he was going to see a friend of his: Chloe. The two of them had gone their separate ways not long ago, but already she was calling him up at his hotel, teasing him with little stories about how she would straddle him again. He was a serious man, but once he felt any lust come his way from an old friend, it would be hard to turn down.

"You seemed to be sort of day dreaming every now and then once I saw you in here. Hell If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pretty horny even when you walked in here. She must have called you minutes before you came here no? HA HA HA!" Lui laughed his ass off, and Lawrence was starting to feel embarrassed again.

"She... She lives only 2 hours away, and sadly I am not patient enough to leave! You see that black BWM out there?! It's already packed and waiting for me! She's known me for some time and I'd imagine we were only ehh.. 'Active' for just about this past year. She's really got this little attachment issue, but She knows me better than being a love struck fool. It's just a man like me has needs too. Right Pizazo?" Lawrence winked at him, and then left the little Italian Restaurant.

"Be back soon now! You best bring back that lady of yours as well!" Lui had the last words as Lawrence quickly got into his car in the furious snow outside.

...

"I'm not that desperate about it, I mean I got in so fast because of the snow, and he was rambling a bit. STILL! He's a nice guy alright." Lawrence spoke to himself as he got onto the bridge that would lead him out of New York, but while he had the time, he turned the know of the radio and over the static, a man was speaking.

_"Please be advised! All routes going into The Big Apple will be closed off as of now! Any citizens on their way out will be excused, but no one will be able to make a return until this weather dies off. But now we're gonna play that hit song by good ol Deano! You know what it is folks!"_

Lawrence saw this message coming, though he did have faith that it would die down before the month was over, so he figured it best to just listen to the music, and hear how Dean Martin is telling a woman how cold outside it is... Life was good right now

...

Now coming through the fields of what used to be wheat all around him from the left and right, he finally lost signal from the city, and he decided to painfully turn the radio knob to the sounds of country music which he disliked a bit, but always liked a song or two. And his heart skipped a beat once he saw that beautiful lady in her dark robes, waiting on the end of the road for him with an umbrella.

"Hello! Care to give a lady a ride to her home?!" She yelled.

"My pleasure!" And Lawrence stopped his car beside her and she opened his car door.

"I know it's not too far from the city, but 'd never imagine it'd snow already out here... Though tis a good thing!" The woman unmasked herself and grabbed hold of Lawrence's arm.

"I didn't think snow was a good thing. How come?"

"Well we need it plain and simple! So that when it all melts in spring, all the crops will be properly irrigated. However..." The girl padded her other free hand onto Lawrence's lap. "It forces us to have to keep warm Lawrence. So it's only smart that we... Stay by the fire together. I just got a new rug, and it does feel amazing to sleep on once you get pillows and blankets." She put more pressure on his crotch, and so he hit the gas hard, and in an instant, they were at her home. He opened her door, and she quickly led him inside where she locked the door behind them, and quickly forced his hand onto her breast. He squeezed it's firmness softly as he started to lightly suck on her neck... And well, you know how adults have fun!

_**Late that night.**_

"Tell me , how long do you plan on staying here in my wonderful little cottage pleasing me?" Chloe wrapped her naked body around Lawrence who could barely keep his eyes open.

"Not sure how many times I could go through that again in one night, but I expect the weather to die down in about a week or so... So if not by the time then, I'll make myself comfortable here if you don't mind." Lawrence lazily said, as he looked over for his thrown clothes around their little bed on the ground.

"You sound a bit eager to leave? Has the city gone and made you cynical? Or maybe... THERE'S ANOTHER WOMAN WAITING FOR YOU IN NEW YORK!" Chloe said angrily.

"Ahh, you see that's not it. But this is why i can't just maintain a relationship like this with you, you get jealous all to easily." Lawrence put on his clothes quickly, as he imagined Chloe would kick him out again. Though he didn't care, she was just a friend, nothing more to him.

"That's because you always have me assume that you'd be back so soon just for a late night call. Honestly are you out here on business? Or were you just here because you wanted to come see me? I can never tell what you're thinking Lawrence... Don't you love me?"

(Oh god.) Lawrence thought to himself. "Look, you're the one who invites me over every time. I never thought any more of it then that. You're alone out here, so it's by my desire to see you... As a friend Chloe." Lawrence had to say it, though he knew this bit into his friend coldly.

"YOU PIG! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS ACT WITH ME AS A FRIEND? NOBODY CAN DO THIS AS JUST 'FRIENDS' LAWRENCE! Get out of my cottage! You can freeze for all I care!"

"Chloe! You're just overreacting! Come on, I'll freeze out there!" Lawrence urged, But Chloe was pushing him out the door.

"I don't care Lawrence Kraft! This is the last time you will ever break my heart! You can let yours freeze you asshole!"

_**SLAM**_

Lawrence was out in the snow, and he expected this, since the last time, the same happened, though this was his childhood friend, he could never get her to understand that he didn't want a relationship as her."Honestly, this will be the last time I EVER visit her..." Lawrence said angrily...He only does this kind of thing with all of his friends he hasn't seen in a while. Well at least the pretty ones.

And now as he leapt into his car, he was down on the road again, and he drove around until he found a small tunnel away from all the weather, and he boarded up the crevices of his car with tape, and small sheets so no warmth would seep out. He turned a lamp on in his front seat and he was about to lay down in the back until he saw something moving up and down slowly underneath many sheets he had piled in the back seat like a bed. He thought some kind of animal snuck into the back of his vehicle, so he readied his pistol and he slowly reached for the sheets, and then he pulled them off quickly to find a slender woman in with red hair, a long tail with a splash of white at the end, and same with some wolf looking ears atop of her head.

*YAWWWWWWWN*

"G-GET UP! Or I will have to murder you! W-Whatever the hell you are, I advise you listen!" Lawrence yelled with the gun cocked to her head.

"Hmm? Oh hello. I guess it's safe to say you're the owner of this automobile?"

"What the hell are you?! I demand to know! Or I will shoot!" Lawrence patience was low with this woman.

"FINE! *Clears throat* I am Holo the Wisewolf, a wolf Deity of the Wheat harvest, and I have control of this little town's wheat harvesting opportunities, and this snow is of my doing. Though times have changed since I last traveled with a human...But you do remind me of him..." The girl's voice was fancy and soft, and this had caught Lawrence's surprise.

"Really? So you're a god of some sort. So you've traveled with someone who looks like me Huh? Well prove it! Prove that you're a deity of some kind! This can't be real! You must be possessed by a demon!" He threatened with his gun again.

"Oh please, threatening a pretty lady like me will get you nowhere, and I would like to show you my true form... But I'd rather not go all out, so I can at least show you my arm."

"What?! Are you saying you'd be too big to fit in this car?!" Lawrence was now a bit scared if this girl was serious or not.

"Of course... Though it's much to cold out and I need either wheat, or fresh human blood. I can't imagine you carry wheat since I don't take you for a farmer. So would you like to wait tomorrow?" She asked with her tail behind her, flailing around like she was amused by something.

"W-WAIT?! Well where the hell are you going to be tomorrow?! Where will you go tonight?" Larence was eager to see this woman again, she seemed like a pleasant woman to be around.

"Go tonight? Oh dear, I was hoping to sleep here with you, though I'd ALMOST decline since I smell you fresh of a woman's core, but... I'll make an acception with you! You do seem as if you'd not take advantage anyway. So please do keep your clothes on hmm?"She teased him.

"W-WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE NAKED! And what business is it of yours what I've done recently?!"

"So you're nervous sleeping with another woman in one night? So you are a gentleman. No matter, it's much too cold, would you die of frostbite, or do you want to lay beside me with permission you fool?" Holo growing annoyed.

"Fine, I'd much rather sleep warm anyway." Thus he crawled into the back next to her and could feel all her curves.

"So what is your career? And name actually?" Her tail curled around the both of them, and Lawrence was a little flustered.

"M-My name Is Kraft Lawrence, but you can call me whatever... Most friends call me Lawrence. And my career I've gone towards is being a negotiator. I have good connections wih Mayor's all across here in the U.S. Of A. So they get me to negotiate with poor lots in the city, and I see if I can give any shops on poor lots advice on ranking in more money. But lets be honest here." Holo's tail tightening around the both of them. "How friendly were you with this man who looks like me huh? Cause you're being quite friendly here." Lawrence lighting up like a tomato.

"Quite friendly... Though I lost him unexpectedly..." Holo's tail contracted and she moved formed herself in a ball and went fast asleep.

**_Next Morning._**

"!" Lawrence awoke quickly from his sleep, and was abruptly done so by Holo with her body covered in sheets. "Whats up with you?" Lawrence asked, with the cold hitting him hard.

"You wish to see me in my form still? Cause if you don't then it should save us some time. I'd like to get some clothes."

"Who said I was going to buy you clothes? And you seem confident on wanting to travel with me. I'm just curios... But what did you do with this man? You were close weren't you?"

"Y-Yes..." Holo did not feel like talking about it.

"Well... I'm a traveling man, so I can not support you all by myself, if you really wish to travel with me, then-"

"Then I'll have to make to pay for myself. Honestly, I'm more comfortable with a negotiator than what your past persona had in mind. He was a merchant, and he went through much too many stressful times for his own good. Though I can tell you're much different from him. Perhaps a bit too better. But that was long ago. Now he is a distant memory. But I do not wish to go anywhere in particular... I just wish for a traveling companion in this era... I've hibernated for over 50 years and technology has come a long way, though these firearms do look nice." Holo twirled the pistol with her free foot underneath her blanket.

"Good thing that's not loaded, I wouldn't want any of us to die..."

"Yes, how did you think I was not intimidated? I could tell you were lying because of my wise ears. They can tell fact from fiction." Holo whisked her tail around.

"Hmm... Maybe you could help me with negotiations. I can be fooled by a lovely woman every now and then. Well now, let's head onto Jersey I guess. You stay warm with these blankets. I'm going to drive for a while." Lawrence moved himself in the front seat.

"What of that woman? Do you think she would let me borrow some clothes?" She asked, with her ears up high in anticipation.

"Well she uh...is upset with me, and I think bringing a lovely woman over would upset her even more Holo." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, you say something insensitive to her did you not? I can feel the guilt fuming off of you!" She teased, and she curled back up in a ball underneath the covers while her tail swayed back and forth over the backseats.

"Hmm, perhaps to her, but I already made my point clear with her in the past, but she insists on having a relationship with me. We're totally different people, and yet she assumes things... She's quite childish it seems." Lawrence laughed it off, which gave Holo the thought that perhaps he was a little cold towards people... Or maybe he was right, and was being wise after all.

"So, I'll have to ask you, will you answer honestly?" She said,

"Depends, ask away though." He brushed off any misconceptions of any uncomfortable questions.

"Are you popular with women? Because it seems you just casually brushed off that girl like any other person. Is she not special to you? Is there anybody truly special to you?" Her tail stood still behind her.

"Hmm, no not quite. But I do this casually to be honest, it's only with some close friends who might be near town. Though I'm not too confident on staying around those I've known too long. But I assure you, with you on board, I will not cast you away just for my own night of fun got that?" Lawrence held his hand out behind him as to shake hers.

"A-Are you saying you'd use me instead?! O-Oh ! Y-You animal! You dare take advantage of a lady? I thought of you to at least be an insensitive gentleman!" She fell deep under the covers again, in an attempt to tease him.

"Oh god. No I meant I won't just make you sit in some hotel alone while I uhh... Do business! You're welcome to come with me anywhere. We're partners now, so I won't rudely leave you out of any business, and I won't abandon you for a night just because a friend wishes for my embrace. That's all. Now come on, you agree or not?!" Lawrence stopped the car, and looked back at Holo.

"I was only teasing! Ha Ha! Still gullible as I remember! This should be fun!" Holo's plan was clear, and Lawrence blushed wildly like a child who just got told how handsome he was.

"Oh geez...I expect you to be quite the handful."

"Indeed I am! Now quickly! Tell me a story." Holo muffled underneath the many sheets.

"How about music?" Lawrence reached over for the radio and turned it on.

"How do you insist on playing music with no instruments?! I am Holo the wise wolf! Do not take me for a-" Holo paused and heard Banjo's playing and a soft voice singing a story about how he tends to his horses and beer, this calmed Holo, and she went back to her sleep.

"This here is a radio... It plays music through my car with speakers inside of it. Neat huh?" He looked back to see her asleep. So felt content on his adventure he was set on having with this woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Journey II._**

**_Disturbing Intentions_**

"Apples."

"That's all you want? Apples?" Lawrence looked over his shoulder to the back of his seat.

"Yes, they are most pleasing! The taste is divine!" The wolf girl excitedly said.

"Hmm, well I'm not all that rich you know. I'm only a Negotiator. Who says when my next paycheck will come in? I've just got to be in town by the date that my contract ends. So I try to save up enough money just to get by."

"Ohh..." Holo saddened her tone, as her tail's flailing came to a stop.

"B-But it's no big deal. Apple's are quite cheap! So don't you worry, we can get you nice clothes, and some apples really!" Lawrence tried cheering her up.

"Hmm... I assume it'll be fine. But I'd rather not trouble you with petty gifts for me!" Holo was quite annoyed now.

"Oh sheesh... It's fine Holo. I do have a lot of money, and I'm confident in my contract this time around. I was promised Five Thousand Dollars If I get this down! I could settle down for a while... Though not too long I imagine. I could do contract after contract for a year, and then I'd be set up! And you say you can help in my work?" Lawrence slowly changed subject, and grabbed her attention.

"Yes? Are you implying that you do not have enough faith in my uses?"

"W-Well, I just don't particularly trust anybody. But why do you want to travel with me so badly? You sure you're not trying to go somewhere?" Lawrence's curiosity caught him.

"I just do not wish to be alone." She said clearly.

"Alone... Is that why you were asleep for so long?"

"Yes... I wasn't really planning on waking up, but I figured I might as well find a companion to travel with who might greet me like any normal person. You did though didn't you? You threatened me like any other person who you'd find in your automobile. And you believed me Lawrence... I am..." She paused and hid her blushing cheeks under the covers. "I am a good judge of character..." She mumbled as she went back to sleep in the back.

"She seems smitten by me...That's going to be a problem." Lawrence whispered to himself. "But why so sudden? Oh what should I do..."

"?" Holo pretended she was asleep as her ear raised high.

"What should I do father..."

"!" Holo heard despair in his voice, but she figured she could ask later as they made their way to New Jersey.

**_NEW JERSEY_**

"Hmm, Yes a lean coat, A fur Scarf, some Oxfords, and maybe a makeup set if you got that all. I haven't seen this fine lady in a long while, so I thought I'd treat a pretty face." Lawrence sweet talked a lady store owner who was running a ladies store, sort of like an old school Victoria's secret.

"Oh? Where is this lovely woman?" The store owner asked.

"Well, she's in my car at the moment sleeping. It's been a long ride here so I insisted on coming in here for her."

"That's all fine and dandy sir, but don't you know her sizes?"

"GUH!" Lawrence was embarrassed, but he had to ask her for the sake of clothes. "I'll be right back!"

...

"Holo! Do you know your sizes?"

"Hmm?" The wolf godess arose from the sheets in the car. "Well... I don't think anything about me has changed besides my personality. So you've gone inside that shop for pretty clothes yes? Well you may fantasize of me however you please. Just please do not get me those stringy undergarments please! What is that called anyway?"

"I'd rather not say, just please, your sizes..." Lawrence couldn't help but imagine a thong given to her... Though he was going to amuse himself a bit in the shop.

**_HOTEL_**

"You know Lawrence, I know I'm very attractive, but you seemed very uninterested in trying to tease me. Though I see you put a lot of effort into what may look good on me... THOUGH I DID ASK YOU TO NOT GET ME-" She stopped as she held up the embarrassing piece of Black underwear. "T-This THING?! I would be most uncomfortable wearing this awful thing!" She threw it back into her clothes bag.

"Take it as my way of flirting. I was being generous, so you'd best be grateful for the Hundred dollars I spent on you." Lawrence winked at her.

"Women's clothing. Yes a bold move, but how much is a hundred? Is that a lot?" The tail was wagging furiously now.

"Well... To be spent on a person, yes. But you're special, so take it lightly would you?" Lawrence sat down to a small coffee table that was provided in every room of the hotel, and they were able to get nothing special, so Lawrence turned on the radio as he went to write into his journal.

"You use that a lot I assume? It's wise to keep recordings down of the days events. It helps find clarity, and can build help find who you are, an old wise wolf told me long ago..." Hold laid down on her bed, while holding her tail in her arms.

"That's part of the purpose, but I can kind of forget little details easily, so it'd be bad for business. I figured that out long ago." Lawrence went back to writing, but he felt a set of arms on his shoulders.

"You wouldn't be writing about me would you?" She peeked at the journal, and saw many descriptive words involving beauty with her name. She could read pretty well, compared to when she couldn't long ago.

"Well yes, but don't be alarmed. It's all nothing but praise for you!" Lawrence closed the book, and nudged her back to her bed.

"HMPH! I'm aware of that! I wouldn't blame you even if I peeked in there to find dirty fantasies involving me. Come now Lawrence, you mustn't be so defensive around me. You may give into your desires if you wish, I'm a little bored, so if you really want..." Holo's tail whipped Lawrence's legs back and forth, as he was still in the moment.

"No desires here..." Lawrence coldly said, and Holo's tail grew limp, as she went into a fetal position to sleep away the awkward rejection.

(Maybe I was a bit harsh... She's probably just fooling around with me anyways, I mean we just met!) Lawrence yelled at himself, and looked back at he wolf Girl. He slowly walked back to her, and was going to wake her up, but she was up before he could even move his hand.

"What is it?! Am I making you uncomfortable?! Do you wish me to leave?!" She yelled.

"W-WHAT?! N-No! I was just wondering if you like'd to drink. Wouldn't want you to be bored now." Lawrence nervously asked once he saw her eyes flare up red.

"A drink?! Surely you're joking? You do not wish to have any thoughts of sleeping with me, so you'd rather get drunk so you don't make much of it? Is that it? Are you just planning to use me just like you did in the past?!" Holo looked like she was ready to bite him at any moment.

"We've never met in the past! You act like we've known each other for ages! And why do you keep coming onto me like a Dog- I mean Wolf in heat?!" Lawrence was getting a bit tired of her sudden anger.

"Because I did meet you in the past you idiot! You just don't know it because you're just a reincarnation! You have the same Look! Same voice! And even Smell! SAME NAME! AND SAME ATTITUDE THOUGH YOU'RE VERY SUBJECTIVE TOWARDS WOMEN!" Holo was towering over him as he was down on the ground.

"A-Are you sure?! H-How old are you huh?! Is that why you were in the back of my car? Because you sought me out?"

"Yes, it'd be natural of you to take me along... You always will..." Holo frowned sadly, but Lawrence could kind of understand where she was coming from. He could not resist that face.

"I'm sorry if I was your lover in some past life, but that would get in the way of my work... And I just couldn't do anything to you just for my sake, but what I meant by making my work harder, is that I'd have to worry about getting myself attached Holo... I've lost many partners in my travels, and I've always been by myself for years now... I can see a friend for comfort every now and then, but they know I'm not there for a deep relationship. So I'm sorry if you wanted that with me... I couldn't dare try and be with you... It'd be painful if I lost somebody close to me again..." Lawrence explained thoroughly, which only brought twinkles to her eyes.

"But Lawrence! I am a goddess! I can not die! I can not so long as my wheat exists! So long as I am not without my wheat, I cannot die! You mustn't have to worry about that! See!" She handed him an odd necklace that had a bag holding onto golden wheat inside, and he held it tightly, as though she were just kidding. "You can hold that for me, it's fine I trust you with it... So please... Do not worry. I can not-" Lawrence through the sack back at her, and she didn't even catch it.

"That's not the point... I could die tomorrow, and it wouldn't matter. You'll just be alone again won't you? Besides, I am kind of an 'Abandoned' Romantic, so even if I were to fall in love with you, I'd throw away my life just for you. Can't you see this as a lost cause?" Lawrence was trying as hard to sound sweet as possible, But Holo started to frown, as tears were rolling down her face. "Come on? Why are you so moody? You were just fine yesterday? What's the problem?" He stepped over to her and held her, in fear of himself being insensitive towards he feelings.

"I think I... I don't like myself Lawrence... I just want to return home again... And cease living... I- I really don't like My-Myself..." Holo had a hard time saying it, but she always put emphasis on 'like' so she must have really felt that way.

"Don't say that! Why not? Why the hell do you want to die?" Lawrence looked at her face, in a bit of anger.

"See! That look is all I need why! You're upset with me! And I'll fail again at achieving the thing I wanted most from you!" Holo was pushing him away as she looked the other way where she stared at the blank wood wall where she was most quiet.

"You can, it just doesn't have to be with me. And there's no need for you to say you don't like yourself Holo. There's more to life than you think..."

"Oh yes I'm sure. The world withers away, and all the earth did was ravage in it! Idiotic Germans probably destroyed my home...Is that what you call them Lawrence? Are you from the land that destroyed my home? I'm not a fool..."

"W-Where is your home? Who's to say it's been destroyed or not? What is it called?" Lawrence leaned over her, and had an ear to listen.

"I could be wrong... But it's now come to my word that its located deep in the forests by Russia... That's where I came from, and I have never been there since I departed...I wish to rest in peace there, I tire of being alone."

"*Sigh* Again... You've got a lot going for you. Now come on, enough of you're crying. There's a bar down the street. You never answered did you? You like to drink yes?"

"Yes... I do." Lawrence's hand came and grabbed her wrist.

_**BAR**_

"Ayy Lawrence! Glad to see you stick to your routine! Though this is an awkward time to visit out here don't you think? I thought you'd be in New York making deals, and making girls squeal!" An chunky old man with a fancy mustache and glasses laughed on, while talking to Lawrence at a table he was sharing with Holo.

"*Coughs* W-Whatever do you mean? I am really not so lecherous! That was when I was young!" Lawrence caught a glare from Holo, and was a bit afraid to reveal such secrets to her in hopes of avoiding a dangerous confrontation.

"Oh don't be modest! I've heard ALL the stories of the hearts you broken that come in here Lawrence. Well they sure as hell were jolly I must say, you must have made your point across with them right?" The old man paused as he saw Lawrence stand and walk past him as he waved his hand to follow him.

"Paul, I'm with a lady! It's not polite to bring up such dirty things around a women like her! I'm thinking of marrying her!" Lawrence whispered a lie into his ear.

"M-Marriage! Wow! I envy you your youth! You know, these are the days of your lives! Why so young? I never expected you to settle down!"

"Heh... Me neither, but I've got to comfort her virgin ears, so I'd like two jugs please. I think we'll need it." Lawrence said casually, while giving him a Fifty Dollar Bill.

"You got it ma boy! HA HA HA HA!" The old man laughed hysterically as he went to tend to bystanders that sat on stools where the servers stood.

"Well, When you're young you do crazy things." Lawrence walked slowly back to the table where Holo kept her glare out the window with a frown on her face. "I didn't mean to have you hear those stories, he's just an old drunk trying to gain a laugh you know." He saw her ears twitch underneath the gray Trilbie lawrence bought to disguise her ears.

"Yes, you're ever so popular with the women all over.. I wouldn't be surprised if that woman on the other side of this room, the one gawking at you would be someone who you had a one night stand with?" Lawrence saw the girl Holo was talking about, and saw her wave her fingers teasingly at him, Though Lawrence shyly waved back to her.

"Yeah, I know her, But I think she's intimidated to come over here by your looks." Lawrence tapped his foot under the table to play with hers, which made Holo chuckle a bit as she took time to play along with the game.

"You can be quite flirtatious when you can be, too bad true romance is bad for your work." She stopped tapping her foort against his, and instead turned to her right to find two jugs of beer awaiting them. She quickly poured her cup full of the dark drink and slammed it down.

"Hmm, but can you hold your own?" Lawrence took big gulps of the refreshing beverage, but he didn't waste the taste.

"No actually! And I will not lie! There is only so much I can take! But these are my final days, and I will make the most of them!" And so she pounded another down.

"I'm still not pleased in how you want to go on with your life, so I'll try and stop you the whole way..." Lawrence set his drink down, and he was deep in thought as Holo ignored him. Only a half hour later, both jugs were gone, and Holo was hunched over in a daze, though Lawrence was not feeling the buzz, he decided to get a couple shots of the hardest tequila they had. He was in a state of sorrow again thinking of not being able to stop the death of another woman. Time slipped by as he was finally in a tunnel, he got to the telephone and tried to call a taxi until he felt a poke on his back.

" ! You've gone off away to New York and you bring back such a beautiful woman! She seems to be enjoying herself since she is with you huh?" The blonde from earlier made her approach, while the stench of alcohol was strong on her.

"W-Were just business partners that's all! I need her with me, so I thought I'd treat her to a couple of drinks. Though I have no desire to take advantage of her in particular." Lawrence looked back to the beautiful girl and felt sick inside as the thought of leaving her behind for another woman made him sick. "But I must get back to the hotel with her! I think she's sick." And so he went to call his taxi and they were both off the hotel.

_**Room**_

Lawrence shyly placed Holo under the covers, as he went back to his journal, writing down the feelings he had once he was drinking with her at the bar. Though he was thrown off by something... This is what he wrote

_December 8th, 1960_

_I've met this beautiful woman, and she is a wolf deity straight from some fantasy tale. I no idea what she is saying about me in a past life, but I imagine we were really close. I've no clue how I can change her mind, but hopefully things will look up for her, and maybe once I've settled down, I can try love again. But love with someone so eternal is a sad thought, because then she will outlive me, and she will be all alone... GAH! What am I saying...But father if you were still alive... maybe then I wouldn't be so lost. I don't even know why I am so sad now, I've no idea why the entire time, whenever I stared out the iced glass in the bar...Maybe... N-No, it's not sadness, it was definitely Fear. I wonder if Holo saw it too... Even before we came there, I could have sworn... No. It couldn't have followed us. A black silhouette following us? But it's so familiar, it's almost homely. But why do I fear nothing but a silhouette? A plain Silhouette staring at me... Even as I look out my window... It's still there-_

The ink after the last word ran all the way across the page, and Lawrence never remembered it.


End file.
